In the past, electronic devices such as radio frequency (RF) amplifiers have been packaged in configuration with formed leads providing electrical contact to the RF amplifier. The formed leads have typically been gullwing-shaped. Furthermore, a heatsink slug has typically been attached to the bottom of the package in the clearance area provided by the bend of the gullwing. Conventional assembly techniques require that all of the gullwing leads and the plane of the heatsink be coplanar, within very strict tolerances. Consequently, the gullwing leads often require manual adjusting in order to make them coplanar with one another and with the heatsink slug attached to the package. An additional disadvantage arises in that during shipping the leads may be bent out of the required planarity and become unacceptable to the customer.
Consequently, what is needed is an electronic device which does not require preformed leads. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the electrical contacts of the device did not require adjustment for planarity with other respective electrical contacts and the heatsink of the device. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the electrical contacts of the device were not susceptible to bending during shipment and other handling.